The present invention relates to a heat-exchanging member required for the freezing cycle of a moisture remover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a high-efficiency heat-exchanging member which removes moisture more efficiently because it is composed of a single tube produced through the uniting of two adjacent tubes, by providing a few projections on each side of the tubes and by making openings for drainage of the waterdrops of condensate on the bridge of the tubes.
Conventional dehumidifiers are comprised of a heat exchanger having two tubes which operate as a cooler. In this type of a dehumidifier, indoor air is drawn in by a fan and comes in contact with the surface of the heat exchanger. Thus the moisture of the air is condensed into waterdrops on the surface of the heat exchanger, which are gathered in a gutter while dried air is sent out.
In recent years, the heat exchanger has been made of an aluminum or a copper tube, which is formed into a couple of coils. This conventional heat exchanger thus has the disadvantages of its long tube length creating difficulty in manufacturing and its small surface area, which limits its cooling operation and reduces the moisture-removing effect. A further disadvantage of this conventional heat exchanger is that the waterdrops of condensate on its surface cannot be gathered satisfactorily.